1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing using one or more computing devices.
2. Information
Data processing tools and techniques continue to improve. Information in the form of encoded data signals is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information.
The Internet is ubiquitous; the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with new information seemingly being added every second. To provide access to such information, tools and services are often provided which allow for the copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient manner. For example, service providers may allow for users to search the World Wide Web or other like networks using search engines. Similar tools or services may allow for one or more databases or other like data repositories to be searched.
With so much information being available and often changing over time, there is a continuing need for methods and apparatuses that allow for certain information to be easily identified and monitored in an efficient manner.